deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buggy the Clown vs. Monsoon
Buggy the Clown vs. Monsoon is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Buggy the Clown from the One Piece series, and Monsoon from Metal Gear Rising: Revengence. Description One Piece vs. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Two Fighters.... One's a pirate. The other is a ninja. But both have one thing in common. They can separate their bodies at will. But which is the superior fighter? Let's find out. Interlude Boomstick: Wiz, what is with this never-ending rivalry with Pirates and Ninjas? Wiz: I honestly don't know. But why not have two fight each other to the death as see who is the superior one. Boomstick: Buggy the Clown, captain of the Buggy Pirates, and devourer of the Chop-Chop Fruit. Wiz: And Monsoon, member of the Desperados, and the spreader of memes. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Buggy the Clown Wiz: The world of One Piece, is filled with being with Supernatural powers. Boomstick: Most of them gain their powers thanks to them eating a Devil Fruit. Devil Fruits are food that grants the devourer with a certain ability, but at the cost of their ability to swim. Wiz: Some of them include the Gum-Gum Fruit which allows the devourer to gain elasticity. Boomstick: The Sand-Sand Fruit, which allows the devourer to turn their body into sand, and drain the fluids out of anyone he or she touches. Wiz: But today, we are going to talk about the devourer of the Chop-Chop Fruit; Buggy the Clown. Boomstick: HA! What's with that big nose of his? And why would he want a clown to be his motif? Wiz: It's not like he had a choice, as he was born with that clown nose. And also, be glad that Buggy's not here. Boomstick: Why's that? Wiz: Because Buggy is very sensitive, and can easily lose his temper when someone either acknowledges his nose, or calls him Big Nose. Boomstick: After, accidently, eating the Chop-Chop Fruit, or as it's said in the Japanese version; the Bara Bara no Mi, Buggy has the ability to separate his body into multiple pieces, and control them via a wireless link. And because of this Buggy is virtually immune to all slash attacks, and can't be cut. And by separating his feet from his person, Buggy can semi-levitate. Wiz: Buggy is also a specialty with knives, and he carries at least eight or more on his person, and two hidden in his shoes. Boomstick: Buggy is also a dirty fighter, as he'll use his ability separate his hand and have it float behind his opponent to literally backstab them, while they are observing Buggy. Wiz: However, those who know of his abilities may be aware of what he might be planning. Not to mention, The Chop-Chop Fruit does have some flaws. Buggy can only separate his body so far, until he reaches his limit. as a result, Buggy's levitating can only go so far. Boomstick: Fortunately, there is a loophole; By holding his feet, or have someone ride on top of him, while carrying his feet, Buggy can fly endlessly. Wiz: And speaking more flaws, there is one fatal flaw that can result in Buggy's defeat; Buggy can still feel the pain of his body even if they are separated from him. Boomstick: Like the time when Luffy kicked Buggy in the dick! Cuts to a scene when Buggy is about to attack Nami, but is stopped when Luffy kick Buggy's groin. Wiz: Buggy may not be the deadliest pirate Luffy had encountered, but he's still can be a dangerous individual. He managed to receive a bounty of 15,000,000 berries. Yeah, their currency was weird, but then again, so was the series. Boomstick: He also managed to create a massive riot in the Impel Down Prison, with help from Mr. 3, as well as managed to escaped the same prison, with some help from of prisoners. He also managed to fight and survive the war between the pirates and the Marine Corps. But his greatest achievement is joining the ranks of Shichibukai, or one of the Seven Warlords of the Seas. Wiz: But Buggy is not without his flaws. As we've mentioned before, Buggy is arrogant, and can and WILL lose all self-control when someone acknowledges his nose or calls him Big Nose. Boomstick: Others flaws include him feeling his limbs even when they are separated from his body, and he's yet beaten Luffy. Wiz: But easily Buggy's biggest flaw is the same weakness to all those who ate a Devil Fruit; Water, and a material known as Sea-Prism Stone. If anyone with Devil Fruit powers are at least knee deep in water, then they both, lose their power, and become weaker, sometimes unable to even stand. The only type of water that doesn't seem to effect them is rainwater. And the same this thing goes with the Sea-Prism Stone, only the material is a solid version of water, with the Marines use as handcuffs and prison cells for specific criminals. Boomstick: Despite being one of Luffy's lesser threats, don't underestimate Buggy the Clown. Buggy laughs out loud. Monsoon Wiz: Monsoon is one the members of Desperado Enforcement LLC, and part of the subgroup known as The Winds of Destruction. Boomstick: Why does he call himself Monsoon Wiz? Wiz: Well being a member of the Winds of Destruction, each member has an alias that's based on some form of weather. In Monsoon's case, he's named after the seasonal wind systems that occur in West Africa and Asia-Australia. Boomstick: Before being cybernetically enhance, Monsoon was a member of the Khmer Rouge regime and the Killing Fields sometime between 1975 and 1979. While there, he took a fascination with the Sai. Wiz: But after being horribly injured during a shootout, Monsoon was cybernetically enhanced with a new body. Thanks to the enhancements, Monsoon is now equipped with a unique cyborg body. His body is built with numerous segments held together by electromagnetic energy. Boomstick: And because of these segments and the electromagnetism, Monsoon can separate his body parts while still maintaining control of them. And while he's activating his electromagnetism, Monsoon become highly maneuverable and evasive. Wiz: And because of his electromagnetism, Monsoon as magnetic properties. He can use his magnetic abilities to lift something as big as an obelisk, to as many as six army vehicles like tanks, and helicopters with little to no effort. Boomstick: But how is Monsoon capable of performing such deeds? Wiz: The answer is simple, all of Monsoon's abilities are powered by a generator located on his face. Boomstick: Say What now? Wiz: You see that red visor covering most of his face? Boomstick: Uh-Huh.... Wiz: That visor serve as both his eyes and the generator. Boomstick: That kinda makes scenes. Wiz: Leave the thinking to me Boomstick, last time you thought hard you ended up hospitalized. Boomstick: You're probably right. So should we talk about his weapons? Wiz: Let's! Boomstick: As we've also mentioned, Monsoon specializes with sais. The sais he wields which are named Dystopia are a short-ranged weapon that can be used to combat against sword wielders. Wiz: But thanks to his cyborg body, Monsoon can separate his arm and give himself distance from his enemies. He also uses his sais a stabbing weapons, not slashing weapons. Boomstick: Monsoon also has another weapon; Red Phosphorous Grenades. Red phosphorous grenades allows Monsoon to create a thick white fog that so dense, not even Raiden's AR can see through the fog. Wiz: And while the fog surround his foes, Monsoon can ambush them from every corner. Monsoon may've only appeared in a short portion of the game, he's proven to be a deadly foe. He's capable of holding his own against Raiden's Ripper state, and managed to survived the events of the Khmer Rouge's rule. Boomstick: He's also more than capable to avoid sword slashes for the most part, and was able to unleash Raiden's true colors. And as we've already mention he can use his magnetic abilities to lift something as large as an obelisk, and lift a large number of army vehicles. Wiz: But that doesn't mean that Monsoon is flawless. Desite him holding is own against Raiden while he was in his Ripper State, Monsoon still lost and was ultimately killed. Boomstick: And because of his cybernetic body, Monsoon is susceptible to EMP grenades. Not to mention Monsoon can be incapacitated temporarily if his generator is hit. Wiz: Despite him not surviving his encounter with Raiden, Monsoon will always be remembered as the spreader of the bullshit memes. Monsoon: You can't fight nature, Jack... Wind blows, rain falls, and the strong prey upon the weak. Death Battle (The scene begins at World Marshals Headquarters during a thunderstorm. Buggy, along with his crew reach the entrance of World Marshals.) Buggy: I heard that there's lots of treasure somewhere in this building. RAID THIS BUILDING! TAKE EVERYTHING THAT LOOK VALUABLE! AND KILL ANYONE WHO STANDS IN YOUR WAY!! Just as the crew are about to raid the building a voice can be heard. ???: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Buggy: Huh? Who said that? ???: I'm right here. Buggy looks up and sees a mysterious metal figure on top of the building. Buggy: Who are you? Monsoon: I am Monsoon, of the Winds of Destruction. Monsoon then leaps off the building, using his magnetic abilities to separate his body, as well as safety and slowly descend to ground floor. Buggy watches in shock and awe as he's watching Monsoon descending. As soon as Monsoon reached the ground, he reassembled himself. Monsoon: I'll give you one chance. Leave World Marshal, and I won't execute you and your crew. Buggy laughs out loud. Buggy: You think you can beat me and my crew? Do you even know who I am!? Monsoon: No, and quite frankly I don't care. Buggy: I am Captain Buggy of the Buggy Pirate. Men, KILL HIM!!!! Monsoon: I warned him. Monsoon snapped his fingers, and a battalion of army soldiers ambushed Buggy's crew and killed them. The soldiers then surrounded Buggy. Buggy: An ambush, huh? That's just cheating. Monsoon, Soldiers, take care of this fool. As he walks away, the sound of Monsoon's soldiers getting killed occur. Monsoon turns, and noticed that all of his soldiers were killed via stabbing wounds. Monsoon: How did you..... Before he could finish his statement, Monsoon noticed that Buggy's hand was reattaching to his arm. Buggy: I don't get killed that easily. And I don't get capture easily either. Monsoon: So you can detach your limbs as well. Looks like you got my attention. Well..... Monsoon pulls out his sais and twirls them a bit. Monsoon: This will be very interesting. Monsoon's visor moves down, covering his the rest of his face. While Buggy takes out his knives. Buggy: It's your funeral... Monsoon! Fight Both Buggy and Monsoon charge at each other, as Buggy's knives clashes with Monsoon's sais. The two fight at close range for awhile, until Buggy attempts to stab towards Monsoon. Monsoon quickly activates his generator, and uses his magnetic abilities to pull himself away from Buggy. Buggy shoots his hands directly at Monsoon, with four knives on each hand, as he attempts to stab Monsoon. Monsoon separates his chest, causing Buggy's hands to fly right through Monsoon. Monsoon then separates his entire lower half as the legs run towards Buggy. As they are about to kick Buggy, Buggy separates himself from his legs and levitates from Monsoon's legs. Meanwhile, Buggy's hands are attacking Monsoon, while Monsoon's legs are trying to reach the levitating Buggy. Through the confusion, Monsoon's legs accidently steps on Buggy's foot, causing Buggy to scream in pain. Monsoon observes this, and commands his entire body to move away from Buggy, and reassemble. Monsoon: I now know your weakness. Buggy reassembles himself. Buggy: Oh, Yeah? What's my weakness? Monsoon: You can feel the pain from your body parts, even if they are separated. Monsoon reveals that he has Buggy's left hand. Buggy: Huh? Buggy looks at his left arm, noticing nothing but a stub where his hand is suppose to be. Buggy: HEY! THAT'S MY HAND!! GIVE IT BACK! Buggy separated his upper half with his lower half, and charges towards Monsoon, but Monsoon uses his sai and stabs Buggy's hand. Buggy could feel the pain, but continues to charge towards Monsoon, only to abruptly stop, with a face of pain. It was revealed that Monsoon separated his lower half, and while Buggy was distracted with charging at Monsoon's upper half, Monsoon's lower half snuck behind Buggy, and kicked him in the groin. Buggy collapses to the ground writhing in pain. Buggy: Gah... My balls.... You kicked.... my balls. Monsoon: You are also easily distracted, and arrogant. Monsoon reassembles himself. Enraged, Buggy gets back up and reassembles himself. Buggy: You can't do this to me! I AM CAPTAIN BUGGY OF THE BUGGY PIRATES!!!!!! Buggy separates his feet from his body, and charges at Monsoon. Monsoon activates his generator and pulls himself away from Buggy's onslaught. As Monsoon is backing up, he throws a red phosphorus grenade at Buggy. The Grenade went off and covers Buggy in a thick fog. Buggy reassemble himself searching for Monsoon. With the distraction, Monsoon sneak attacks Buggy by stabbing him in the back with his sais. Becoming more enraged, Buggy separates his entire body and create a tornado to attack as much as he could. Buggy continued to do this until the grenade's effect wore out. Shortly after the fog cleared, Buggy was worn out and every body part, except for his head collapses to the ground. Buggy: *pant, *pant..... Did I get him? Buggy sees all of Monsoon's body parts separated and on the ground, indicating that Buggy got him. Buggy begins to laugh out loud thinking that he beat Monsoon. But as Buggy is gloating on how great he is Monsoon reassemble himself. Monsoon: I have to admit... Buggy: Huh? Monsoon:... I didn't see that one coming Buggy: But how?! I thought I got you! Monsoon: You did... But it's going to take more than that to kill me! And I see it'll take more than just decapitation to kill you. Buggy perform a sneak attack while the two are talking about their strengths by levitating one of his hands, with a knife. However, Monsoon anticipated this, and jumps out of the way, and lands on top of the gate of World Marshals. Monsoon: You know what the sad part is Buggy!? I haven't even shown you true magnetic abilities! Buggy: Your.... Magnetic..... abilities....? Monsoon: Observe!! Monsoon uses his magnetic abilities to levitate a large number of army trucks, tanks and helicopters conveniently on the other side of the gate. Monsoon: Magnetic powers Buggy! NOW DIE!!!! As Monsoon is throwing the army vehicles towards Buggy, Buggy attempted to get out of the way with as much of his body intact. As he's running, Buggy is forced to stop as he reached a large hole filled with water that's knee deep. Buggy barely managed to escape the barrage of army vehicles, but everything below the waist, and his entire left arm was heavily burned. Buggy screams in agonizing pain. As Buggy is reassembling what's left of him, he witnesses Monsoon walking towards him. Desperate, Buggy shoots his remaining hand at Monsoon. But Monsoon quickly stabs Buggy's hand with his sai. Buggy: You Bastard! Monsoon grabs Buggy's knife, tosses Buggy's hand and tosses one of his sais at Buggy's hand. Monsoon: You just cannot keep a secret from me, can you Buggy? Buggy: What the hell do you mean!? Monsoon: While I was tossing those vehicles at you, I noticed that you just as terrified when you were near that hole filled with water. Which leads me to believe that you can't swim. Monsoon separates his upper half and charges towards Buggy. And with Buggy's knife, Monsoon decapitates Buggy. Monsoon then grabs Buggy's head and heads towards the hole filled with water. Buggy: No, no NOOOOO!!! Body, SAVE ME!!! Buggy's upper half charges towards Monsoon, but with quick thinking, Monsoon lower half runs towards the upper half and grabs hold of Buggy's upper half. As Monsoon reached the hole, he forcefully placed Buggy's head in the water. Buggy attempted to get out of the water, but due to the devil fruit, Buggy felt weaker and weaker, until eventually he drowns, killing him. As Buggy drowned to death, his upper half collapses to the ground. A few seconds after Buggy drowned, Monsoon lets go of Buggy's head, and tosses his remain sai onto Buggy's head, keeping Buggy from resurfacing. Monsoon's legs let go of Buggy's upper half, and reattaches to Monsoon. Monsoon: Nothing personal Buggy..... it's just nature taking it's course. KO * Buggy's dead head is in the hole filled with water, while the remaining parts are being taken to an incinerator. * Monsoon heads into World Marshal Headquarters. Conclusion Boomstick: AHHH.... (*beep), (*beep), (*beep).... Mother(*beep)er... WHY DID ANOTHER ANIME CHARACTER HAVE TO DIE!? Wiz: Take it easy Boomstick and let me explain.... Boomstick: You better! Wiz: While it IS true that Buggy could separate his body in more ways that Monsoon could, it was Buggy's arrogance and overconfidence that led to his downfall. Boomstick: I'm still not convinced! Wiz: Monsoon is an observer, as well as being cunning, as he tends to keep a calm demeanor when he's confronting an opponent. Not to mention, as he was fighting Buggy, he couldn't help but notice that Buggy had several weaknesses; Buggy being able to feel pain even if the body part was separated from him, the fact that Buggy fears water, and that Buggy has showed signs of arrogance throughout the fight. Boomstick pumps his shotgun. Boomstick: You're still not convincing me Wiz... Wiz: But definitely the biggest difference was how thick their bodies are. Monsoon's body is comprised of a metal alloy that can tolerate swords cutting through him. Buggy on the other hand has the flesh of ordinary humans. And while it is true that Chop-Chop Fruit may've made Buggy cut proof, they never stated that he's either stab proof, nor fire proof. So it's safe to assume that he can be stabbed and burned like ordinary humans. Boomstick: Uh... Uh... Yeah I guess your right. Especially since Buggy is often considered to one of Luffy's weaker enemies. Boomstick puts away is shotgun Wiz: Whew... I thought you were going to kill me Boomstick. Boomstick: Nah... I'll let you live... for now.... Wiz gulps in fear. Boomstick: Looks like Buggy couldn't keep himself from falling apart. Wiz: The Winner is Monsoon. Next Time God of War contains powerful Gods and Goddesses. And coming up, two teams of deities, who are also sisters, are going to battle each other to the Death to see who are the superior goddesses. Which team will come out on top? The Controllers of Time, or The Punishers of the Guilty? Who will be rooting for? Buggy the Clown Monsoon Who do you want to win? Buggy the Clown Monsoon Who's your favorite Villain? Buggy the Clown Monsoon Did you agree with the outcome of Buggy the Pirate vs. Monsoon? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Knife Fight Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles